Talk:Goku VS Kirby/@comment-30761642-20170314143923/@comment-31200947-20170401040545
>The mirrors dimension is well a dimension so you shouldn't assume its size You can see multiple stars there but more importantly the concept of "a dimension behind a mirror/s" is based on a more Japanese children's thinking. Which is that on the other side of the mirrors there is a dimension parallel to ours (thus being as equal as the reflection of a mirror). Also Dark Mind's actions were reflected in the real universe, then he corrupting the dimencional mirror has a universal range. >corrupting the dimensions doesn't translate to ap and would be more of a Haxes then anything. By doing that Dark Mind almost destroyed the real "world". World being a way of saying universe or dimension. The mirror dimension and the dimensional mirror were translated for a while as mirror world (the dimension) and mirror world (the object), this type of translations is extremely common with this kind of things. And more than bad translations is a way of saying. >When you defeat crazy hand or master hand the universe itself doesn't end meaning this isn't the same master hand therefore we can't say Kirby is universal off that. The fight is in the mirror dimension, not in the Smash universe. MH or CH didn't create or are the manifestation of that universe so it should not end. By attacking each of them the life bar says their names. Masahiro Sakurai created Kirby and Smash, many say that MH and CH are Kirby characters and there is really no evidence to deny that. >The limitless statement can be hyperbolic. Same with magolor until proven it doesn't mean much You know... Durability ≠ Attack power, Attack power Also nearly limitless power is not a thing you are either limitless or you are not You are limiting the imagination with that, aside I already said that it is only an inappropriate way to say infinite. That's probably the game's creators not knowing how powerful Star Dream is. It can open an extra-dimensional portal that transcends space-time. The Time is a universal concept. The Space is a universal concept. I don't think anyone can transcend space-time without infinite power (except that anyone possesses a specific ability to do so). Also Star Dream survived an attack of Galacta Knight. >Big Bang is just a name The description of the ability and Nintendo say something else. Part of the description literally says: ・ビックバン吸い込み (Bボタンを押す) >people don't become universal by just a names. Until this day, or that day Kirby did it. The name of his abilitys was equivalent to the things that he did, It's funny how this casually doesn't happens with this ability according to you. >Also who said that for marx like who was it a character in the game or is that speculation I hear That leaves 3 doubts, but ok. You are right. >Also in one link battle arena is said to be a what if While that's true, is also redundant to mention. That's still something that Kirby is able to do and not necessary non canon. Even if that were not canon it wouldn't matter much.